


Pressed for Time

by residualaffection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residualaffection/pseuds/residualaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor makes a brief scouting trip and Sif & Loki take advantage of the time alone as best they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed for Time

"You know," Sif said as she broke the kiss, still near enough that she could speak low, for Loki's ears alone, "I would say yes, but this is sadly not the time nor the place for the sort of penance I'd had in mind." Loki clicked his tongue at her, and though they were too close for her to see the curl of his smile the mischief of it plainly lit blue-green eyes. He got a grip just above her knee and pulled. "I am serious!" Sif laughed, "For once. It's too dangerous. Just because I can fight without pants on does not mean that I wish to. The troll outriders could fall on us at any moment, Loki, I am keeping my boots and trousers on. And so should you."

"Very well, very well," Loki held up hands in submission though he didn't bother to keep the amusement out of his tone. "Trousers on for now." When he smiled she could see the tip of his tongue between his teeth, and she braced a palm in the dirt to lean over and kiss him hard. "You are cruel, my lady," he said against her mouth, thumb and forefinger holding her chin, "To kiss like that and intend nothing more." 

"That would be cruel to us both," Sif agreed, fingers caught at the nape of his neck. She pulled herself closer across the grass, sitting up straight to plant one knee beside Loki's hip and swing the other over him. She moved so slowly, waiting to be stopped, to change her mind or for him to shove her off or the trolls to arrive with blades in hand. None of them did. Loki just watched, heat and a glint of wicked humor in his gaze as Sif straddled him and sank down to sit. It was all a bit anti-climactic for a moment when she settled, eye to eye and her ass in his lap. After a pause for some drama that never materialized, she curled both arms around Loki's neck and kissed him again.

She was warm, even through layers of leather and cloth, even in the cool of the day, and not just compared to him. Everyone was warm compared to Loki but Sif had always felt to him like she had hot coals somewhere inside her glowing merrily away. Just now she would have agreed and said they were piled low in her belly and already blazing. She shifted and there he was, erection brushing against her thigh. She caught his lip in her teeth and this time when she rolled her hips he inhaled sharply. She grinned and pressed closer, bore down until she could feel the hard length of him pressed between her legs. He jerked his hips off the ground and it was Sif's turn to moan, the sound vibrating through the kiss she pressed to his neck. 

Loki's arms slid around her, hands on her hips sliding down the curve of her backside to draw her closer still. She tilted into him eagerly, close enough to press her chest to his and twine limbs around him, and tipped her hips so when he lifted next his cock bumped her clit. Sif bit his ear to keep from whimpering, cursing under her breath and letting out a throaty laugh when he did it again. "Norns," she groaned, carding fingers through his hair, closing and giving a tug to draw his mouth back to hers, "Don't stop." It took Loki a minute to answer, the kiss and Sif's heat rubbed down his length and up again dragging all thought from his head. 

"I hadn't planned on it," he murmured finally, words broken by kisses and quick breaths, "Unless a troll appears." 

Sif moved faster, and shook her head. "At least three trolls. Or Thor." 

That thought hit at the same moment that Loki dropped onto his back and she moved more fully atop him, and they combined to pull a groan from deep in her chest, all want and frustration with an edge of preemptive distress. "By the nine realms and all the stars if Thor returns early--" Loki reared up and tugged her flush against him, grinding together and Sif's words caught on a helpless sound of pleasure. He watched her chest heave in the tight confines of armor as they rocked and panted and for the seventeenth time in the last few minutes he considered magicking their clothes away, danger be damned. "I might-- I might--" Sif's eyes shut tight and her mouth opened, head tilting and shaken as a shiver ran through her. She finished the thought belatedly, breathlessly: "Rip his face off. Or burst into flames." 

Loki laughed, and the low, husky curl of it tugged her just that little bit closer, but not enough. "Tyr's bloody stump," she growled, "Why can I not just--" She arched her back and ground down hard and Loki made a strangled noise that shut his eyes as she pushed herself so tight to him Sif could swear that even through all the layers she felt his cock pulsing almost inside her when he came. Just that thought almost did it, and the twitch of his hips that drove him once more against her clit certainly helped. Sif let her head fall back, fingers clasping at Loki's sleeve, in frustration twisting it around white knuckles as her other hand reached up her skirt and under armor, searching out the waist of her leather leggings, buried beneath plate and mail. But even in her distraction she heard the familiar tromp of heavy boots and with a strangled noise of frustration she rolled off, flopping onto her stomach to clench fingers in the grass and press her fist to her lips while Loki stared dazedly at the sky and that's how Thor found them a second later.

"My friends! Are you all right?!" The thunder god came charging into the clearing at a run, lifting Mjolnir to his hand when he saw his friends sprawled beside the guttering fire. "Yes! Yes, Thor, we're fine." Loki forced himself to sit upright quickly, a hand out to forestall his brother's approach, the strange thickness in his voice doing little to lessen Thor's concern. "We were just resting." 

"We were wrestling." Sif rolled onto her side and pushed herself up with an elbow and spoke at almost at the same moment, and then on its heels quickly added the slightly less contradictory, "We got bored. So then we decided to nap." Loki slid a look her way that suggested perhaps she ought to shut up and leave the talking to him. Since it was requiring most of her attention not to squirm and shout in frustration, she decided perhaps he was right.

"Everything is fine," Loki assured Thor again, getting to his feet and somehow resisting the urge to grimace and rearrange the fit of his pants. Sif managed a crouch, brushing her hands off on her knees before easing slowly to her feet. She was glad Thor had paced away to collect a skin of water, so only Loki was at an angle to see her face the first time she took a step and the slide of leather pants between her thighs nearly stopped her. They shared a look and she bit her lip to hold in a moan. 

"So!" Loki said, heading towards Thor and circling him to turn his attention away, "What did you find on your scouting? Did you manage a count of the troll forces?" The prince launched into a detailed accounting of the enemy's order of battle, and Loki sneaked a glance over his shoulder, flicking a look from Sif to the tent. 

She paced backwards toward it, waiting for him to look her way again. Her hand hung from her belt buckle and her lip caught between her teeth in a smirk when he did. _I'll be thinking of you_ , she mouthed, and they both grinned.


End file.
